The Storm
by cole231
Summary: When Shuhei left him he ran to his inner world to find someone who shouldnt have been there. What will he do when this person wants to use his body in the present he cant get to? And what will Yumi ask himself about the future? Yumichika/various pairings
1. The Calm

It was nearly sundown and Ayasegawa Yumichika couldn't help but sigh at the beauty of his surroundings. There he lay in the grass watching the bright mixture of pink and orange of the sunset while his best friend sat beside him fiddling with a cloth and his sword. He could feel the soft breeze dancing through his hair and watched the way the hell butterfly play in reaction to it. This level of radiance emitting in front of his eyes always got him in a good mood, but he couldn't help but feel a cold shiver run through him. It was a feeling of warning like something bad might happen if he left this spot no matter how much time would pass. Since his split with Ikkaku it seemed this feeling just wouldn't shake away from him, it happened every time he would think about returning home.

Many years ago when they had first begun their romance Yumichika could never even fathom the bald man straying from him. Well that was until the whiney little bitch lieutenant from the third division showed up with his crying eyes and his broken heart and Ikkaku once again felt the need to save some one. To Yumichika Ikkaku's captain-save-a-hoe attitude came from the many years he spent protecting his mother before she died. He himself couldn't deny that when they'd met he did need saving, he'd been on his last dollar and it was snowing so he couldn't be bothered to actually try to make money. Ikkaku just did it for him. At first Ikkaku had attempted to shield himself from Yumichika's prowess, stating he wasn't into that kind of thing but over years he broke him down impeccably. Looking back he realized that he should have waited to sleep with someone because if he did then he could say that Ikkaku had been his first. But he wasn't, it was special really, loosing your cherry by your captain hell Kenny was special to him. Yumichika felt himself recalling the light touches and guilt the violent man felt for hurting him, Kenny had always been so sweet in bed, so unlike himself outside. That's probably why he planted those seeds in Kenny's head about the former captain of the 11th, after all how could you be the strongest without having beat the one that held the title? But then again maybe if he hadn't manipulated his boys into going to the Gotei 13 then he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now.

Yumichika could bitch and moan for days about how he wanted Ikkaku back in his bed but it would be pointless. Seeing as it was his fault that Izuru was with him in the first place. That too had been a product of his ingenious manipulations, but seeing as Yumichika had been feigning for the blondes boyfriend at the time who could blame him? Every time Hisagi Shuhei was around Yumichika felt these tiny little butterflies in his heart, he sometimes didn't speak in fear that he would say something dumb. He remembered how Shuhei used to be so shy, how his tattooed cheeks would flush pink at his secret sneak kisses, and also how prettily he squirmed away at his advances in fear that Izuru would find out what they were doing. Yumichika knew he loved Shuhei since the moment he saw him sitting sheepishly in some dingy corner at Renji's birthday party. That was the night he'd first seen the beautiful man's smile, he could feel his stare and when their eyes met it was like fireworks went off in his head. After all, how could you not fall madly in love with someone who was almost as beautiful as yourself?

"Hey Yumi" a voice sounded beside him. "You okay?" Yumichika blinked in confusion and looked around to see that the sunset was almost black, he'd let his mind wander far too long. He wondered how long Ikkaku had been standing looking down at him as he gave him a sad smile.

"Fine Ikka" he searched his mind in an attempt to lighten the dimmed mood and looked away. "So how's your bitch?" he asked with distaste. For a moment he felt the air around him stale then an unnoticed piece of hair was brushed away from his face by a calloused finger and he felt a light touch trail down his ear. He couldn't help but grin at the goofy smile that Ikkaku gave him.

"He's….Kira" he replied with a gentle tone.

"Ah such a sophisticated answer, have you been reading lately Ikkaku-san?" Suddenly Yumichika squealed (a very manly squeal) as he was lifted into the air from where he lay into a powerful grip. "Down boy" he demanded and pretended to put up a good fight. In reality he loved it when Ikkaku touched him like this. It was rough, controlling, a mix of love and hate in only the way Ikkaku knew how. "Ikkaku Madarame if you do not cease this brutishness I'll have to-"

"I thought you said I could always hold ya" Ikkaku smirked as he nuzzled his nose against Yumichika's cheek. Well that did it, Yumichika thought as he melted into the embrace and looped his arms around the bigger man's neck. He huffed and lay his head against the solid chest, as he breathed in the scent he couldn't help but shutter at the closeness. They hadn't been this close since Ikkaku had taken him against a tree during one of their occasional heated spars. Yumichika remembered the day fondly, Izuru had been mad at him for something and he said he needed to release some energy. And that was what he did. But the next day Ikkaku had felt so guilty that he sprinkled Kira with every type of makeup gift that was invented by man. The gifts would have worked on Yumichika but Kira, the idiot smut boy that he was, was only happy about the attention he was given and forgave him about the stupid argument. So after that Kira had gone on being none the smarter about Ikkaku and Yumichika's little tryst and Ikkaku had vowed to Yumichika that he would never do it again. And they didn't, but that's not to say that Yumichika hadn't mercilessly teased him about it. Soon he would find himself receiving 'please don't say anything' gifts as well as an unsaid restraining order, he'd been ordered never to come within 50 ft of the beady eyed blond but he really didn't mind. Just as long as Ikkaku knew that he was still wrapped around his little finger and would be called on whenever he felt the need. Of course he'd excepted, who wouldn't? Yumichika was, well Yumichika, enough said. Ikkaku bounced the light weight in his arms and turned to walk toward their rooms. That was when Yumichika had begun to renew his fight, he honestly didn't want anyone to see him being carried like a princess back to his room. Ikkaku just laughed and held tighter as he clumsily walked. Yumichika pulled back a fist and punched the bald man square in the nose before hopping away and flash stepped away from the hands that swatted after him. He could see blood running down his lips but Ikkaku didn't seem to mind as he moved his body and got ready to pounce. Yumichika simply side stepped him and smacked the back of his head.

"To much sake lately huh Ikka-kun" he crooned.

"Im gonna-"

"Ah ah ah, look at the time Baldy! Izy will wonder where you've been and I'll soon be in trouble by the angry wrath of the sad baka! Run Ikka!" Yumichika teased before shunpoing home. His laugh filled the air as he head Ikkaku yell 'bitch' and head toward Izuru's quarters. So predictable.

After a long awaited hot shower Yumichika felt as wonderful as ever. As he waited for Shuhei to come home he went around the room and attempted to make himself look even better for a man who would just swear there was no way to do so. Yumichika knew he was magnificent but he loved it when Shuhei told him so, it was the greatest feeling, next to Fuji of course. He heard the door close and with a quick last look in the mirror he hurriedly left the bathroom to greet the object of his affections. As he sprung into the arms of the man he shined a brilliant smile into the needy kiss.

"Mmm, I missed you so much Shu-Shu" he murmured as he felt strong arms encircle his waist and pull him close.

"Well hello beautiful" the tattooed man said in the most lovely of sexy voices. Yumichika felt his heart twinge, he loved compliments, especially when they were in that voice. The 'let's fuck' voice he'd come to love so much. Yumichika kissed the tired man once more before moving him to sit down on the futon. As Shuhei sat he seemed to beam from the tender attention as he was disrobed.

"I see you have missed me too" Yumichika stated as he rubbed the bulge of the other man. He kissed a line from the tattooed cheek down his neck to his belly button as he made his hands busy with the undergarments.

"Mhm" Yumichika really didn't know how else to show his undying affections for the lieutenant. He wanted to be the center of his world and fuck any memory of that blond bitch right out of his head. He felt Shuhei lay back with a groan and thread his fingers through his own dark hair under the treatment. Yumichika swallowed the larger length down to the hilt and moaned in his own excitement.

Shuhei had no choice but to thrust up in an attempt to create more friction. It was inevitable, Yumichika's mouth was like a hot furnace and he couldn't get enough. Yumichika's laugh sent chill's up the mans body, he could feel the cool hands on his hips holding him down and he wanted nothing more to fuck the sweet mouth into oblivion. Yumichika always had that effect on him, it was mind numbing to feel that someone could completely unravel everything inside of him in a single movement. But of course that's what Yumichika did, he conquered everything he set his mind to and made you feel like you were the only thing that ever existed. Like this was the reason you were alive, to service his every will. Shuhei couldn't help but still feel that way even as Yumichika knelt there in such a submissive position. "Ah, Yumi" he groaned as he felt himself melt away from the stress of today's workload. His voice filled the room as he felt himself near completion under the expert mouth of the fifth seat. Shuhei put his hands through his lovers hair and tugged to pull it up gently. This would usually get him an earful but seeing the heated look in his eyes when he walked into the room he knew it would be okay, for now. Shuhei pulled Yumichika up to him and tore the elegant kimono from the flawless skin. As he brought him close he took in the scent of the siren on top of him and nearly gasped as he felt the raven haired beauty lower himself onto his sizable erection. "Prepared I see" he breathed as he felt himself become buried into the tight hole. The look in his eyes, slow arched bouncing, grip on his shoulders, it was all enough to make him bust right then.

"I was thinking about you all day" the smaller man purred. Yumichika released a chocked sob as he felt Shuhei's hand encircle his hard on and thrust up quickly into him. His calm died and he began to move quickly as his movements were met with force from below him. His moans and muffled words as he began to wonder who was fucking who, soon after that he couldn't remember how to think. Yumichika looked down at Shuhei who seemed positively ecstatic at the show above. He met every movement with a thrust and began to pound upwards, the sight of Yumichika go wild was something special and rarely seen outside the bedroom. The feral screams and claws digging into his shoulders was good reasoning to give him something to yell about. Yumichika didn't want this moment to end, he rode until they both cried out in pleasure. He collapsed against the dirtied chest and relaxed, he'd nearly fell asleep listening to the heartbeat below him. That was until a bothersome knocking came at the door.

Izuru Kira got home with a sigh of relief. He'd been anxious all day to see Ikkaku and simply lay down and enjoy his company. Izuru started feeling this the moment he saw Ikkaku walking with his best friend at lunch. He couldn't help the jealousy he felt, Yumichika had been everything to Ikkaku. Sometimes Izuru still felt like he was just a replacement and that he would be easily discarded when Yumichika decided that he was done with Shuhei and wanted Ikkaku back. When it happened he promised himself that he wouldn't be surprised, it was truth. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to keep him for as long as he could. He smiled when he heard a certain ogre step out of his shower and make his way to him. Izuru couldn't help the blush as the man stepped out in nothing but a flimsey towel.

"Heeeey Izzy" Ikkaku said as he noticed the blonde. Smiling, he pulled his lover into a bear hug. He was glad to feel the boy melt into his embrace. He continued on with getting his things together and put on some decent clothes as Kira went on about his day. As he half listened to the conversation his mind flittered through his memories and he thought of what he'd be doing if he were in Yumichika's room. One of those days that he was lounging on Yumichika's futon waiting for him to come home from his calligraphy sessions with the captains. It always amazed him how intelligent Yumichika was, how cunning and adaptive. He loved the look in his eyes when he would strip and talk about his day. It never dawned on Ikkaku until now but Yumichika was a bit of a sex fanatic. Pretty much ever since he'd come back from loosing his virginity to that guy after Ikkaku fought Zaraki. He'd been so happy they'd forgot about being mad at each other and two days later Ikkaku had him spread wide on some random floor of the Rukongai. Since the Yumichika took every opportunity to flirt with anything that moved, Ikkaku felt bad that it wasn't him to fuck that ferocity into the small man but he appreciated the sentiment of feeling the full brunt of Yumichika's prowess. Damn, Hisagi Shuhei was a lucky man.

"So I just told the man, as nice as I could of course, to please get the fuck out of my office and find something better to do than bitch at me for something that had nothing to do with anything at all" Kira ended in a scowl that brought the fire into Ikkaku's eyes. He loved to see Izuru with any hint of emotion other that depression, it meant he might get something extra in bed tonight. On those days that the blonde was irritated or angry at something he'd be willing to do anything to get his mind off of it, anything. In two strides Ikkaku crossed the room and picked Izuru up into a hug that left his legs to dangle in the air.

Kira looked up to see the devilish grin and felt himself shiver. Oh, so he's in one of those moods? Why even get dressed then? He thought to himself as he planted a soft kiss to the lips presented to him. He was soon thrown to the bed and crawled on top of. "So animalistic of you Ikka-kun. Why dress in the first place?" he asked just before a loud knocking could be heard. Yelling from outside the room soon followed.

"SEMPAI! Izuru-san, tell your bitch get off! I see the lights on and the reflection may be permanently blinding!" The punch to the jaw sent Renji flying back into the courtyard. He swallowed the blood with a grin and raised his hand to the side of his face. "Touchy today Ikkaku-san?" Renji asked in innocence and looked up at the fuming man above him.

"Im not bald" he hollered as Kira came to stand beside him holding his mouth to stop the laughter from flowing.

"I don't actually thing he called you bald" Rukia said from beside them with her arms crossed. "Though I believe I did tell you not to say that. Hello, Ikkaku-san, Kira-san, we didn't interrupt did we?" She laughed watching Renji get to his feet with a helping hand from Ichigo. Rukia looked up at Ikkaku and couldn't help but feel a little awkward looking at the two standing together. She'd always been friends with Yumichika and no one ever thought that there would be a day Ikkaku left his side. But then again things did change.

"No of course not Rukia-san" Kira replied, ignoring the look he got from Ikkaku.

"Well good, we're goin' out for a drink. I'll buy ya a bottle. Soothe your bruised pride" Renji said with a good hearted smile. Ikkaku let out a soft sigh and began to follow in defeat. Damn fuckers with their bad timing. "Yumi'll be around later. We went up to his room and you really wouldn't expect him to have such good aim with a sword through a wall but hey, I guess you learn new things everyday" Ikkaku couldn't help but smile. Well at least if he couldn't get any until later he could at least try to goad Yumichika into a drinking contest. Yeah, that would lift his spirits.


	2. The Storm

Yumichika showed up later than anticipated and Izuru couldn't help the stab to his heart as he followed Ikkaku's smiling gaze to the door. Yumichika strolled in like he owned the place, Shuhei's arm casually thrown around his waist. He had a smile on as well as soon as he felt his friends reatsu. Yumichika thought that maybe tonight wouldn't turn out as bad as he thought it would, maybe. The bar was a quaint little thing on the end of the Seritei, it was a cozy enough place to sit and talk. Yumichika grabbed Rukia into a hug and said his hello's to everyone, even Izuru who he'd barely glanced at. Ikkaku shot him a glare which was countered by a look that only said 'at least I acknowledged the trash'. He was especially excited to see her, it was always nice to speak to a level headed individual such as himself who would rather walk away from a meaningless fight then start one. Ikkaku soon took it upon himself to order a few more bottles of sake and Yumichika noticed the evil glint in his eyes.

Yumichika was not happy. Firstly, his move to sit next to Ikkaku was intercepted as Renji sat there and then Shuhei sat beside Ichigo. Which only left one place, guess who? Kira Izuru who didn't look so happy about it either. Then Ikkaku decides that it's a good idea to challenge Yumichika to a game of Uno Mas which never turned out great for either one of them honestly. The last time Yumichika had played a drinking game with this buffoon he woke up naked in Gin Ichimaru's bed. To this day he still didn't know how he'd even got there, Gin seemed just as surprised. Actually Gin was probably more surprised the second time, or maybe the third. After a few minutes of sad puppy dog eyes from Ikkaku Yumichika gave in and began the game. It was a ridiculous game really, they might as well just hold a keg above their heads and see how much they can swallow before they threw up. Which was pretty much how you played Uno Mas, except with cups of course. Yumichika inwardly cursed himself, hopefully Shuhei would stop him from doing anything too stupid.

After a while Yumichika had decided that he was very drunk. He couldn't count anymore and the floor seemed to move beneath his finger tips. For a second he stare at his finger to concentrate on nothing, all he could feel was the waves coming over him. It was an interesting feeling, recently he'd been attempting to use his zan pakto not only to suck in reatsu but to control the reatsu in the air as well. It seemed a bit of a ridiculous concept but if he set his mind to it maybe it could be achieved. Yumichika had never heard of anyone controlling reatsu, the bounds used it for their dirty deeds but that's all. No one who was living could do it, maybe he could. He groaned, gave up, and looked up to watch the idiots argue about nothing.

Ikkaku and Renji were arguing over nonsense like usual. Yumichika didn't understand how arguing about who had the craziest hair in the Seritei could even be considered by these two men. Why not speak about who had the loveliest hair? It was a much better conversation anyway, well that of course because they would be speaking about him. Yumichika sided with Ikkaku of course on his beliefs that Mayuri's do was just too far out there to be sane. But Renji believed that the capitain of the fourth division held the title, it was silly but very funny in deed. Yumichika smiled as he looked down at the man who was half asleep in his lap, Shuhei had hardly drank most likely just waiting patiently for him to be done so he could carry him home. He was happy his Shu could relax for once with his friends, since the whole Aizen fiasco he's done a captain and lieutenants work for far too long.

"Yumichika?" a slurred, quiet voice sounded from beside him.

"Yes Lieutenant Kira? What may I help you with?" he replied hesitantly to the best of his ability. Yumichika wasn't exactly in the mood for a good heart to heart with the boy who captivated his ex-lovers heart at the moment.

Izuru on the other hand had been glancing over at Yumichika for the whole night, he wandered how in the hell he could have done this voodoo. He was drunk, looked flushed and bothered, and still managed to sit around and act like the world was his own. How can you be so confident for no apparent reason? He thought to himself as he watched the pretty brunette. He felt himself wanting to talk to Yumichika about something, he wanted to know how you can come from the slums of the Rukongai and hold no real title and still continue to look down on everyone like they were nothing. Izuru had been part of a lower noble family and as he watched Yumichika he couldn't help but notice the way he sipped his cup. It was like Byakuya, so regal and sure of himself. How could Yumichika come from nothing and feel like he was everything when Izuru was just the opposite? "I just don't understand you sometimes"

"What is it that you need understood?" There it was again, that upward inflection of superiority. Izuru could hear it even with the slur of drunkenness that radiated off of the brunette. He watched as Yumichika's fingers lightly brushed against his ex-boyfriends head and searched to find his words. He knew he should think carefully before speaking but the sake was beginning to get to him.

"You come from nothing and still wear that mask. I cant understand how you could love anything really" he instantly bit his tongue and looked up at Yumichika's bowed head for any sign of anger. Izuru had never started a bar fight, but as Ikkaku had told him before, 'When your drunk never say anything about an 11th division members life or feelings. Those are fighting words and you might get punched in the face'. But Yumichika didn't look mad, his fingers stopped moving and he was silent for a few moments.

Yumichika seethed as soon as he heard the words. How he couldn't love anything? The nerve of the boy, Yumichika knew very well that he wore a mask of feelings. Who didn't? But to say anything to him? This child really didn't know who he was speaking to. The lieutenant might be of higher rank but that was because Yumichika wanted it that way, he'd kill Izuru in a fight and anyone who didn't know it must have been a dull person.

"I don't mean to be insulting. It's just, you, I mean…you say you love but you manipulate everything to your favor. You talk about yourself for days and never really consider anything else. Like this afternoon, all Ikkaku wanted to do was go with me and I know it was you who told him not to. I don't think Ikkaku even realizes how much he does what you say without you even having to say it. I don't understand how that's love" Izuru tilted his head to try and get a look at Yumichika through the fan of black hair that covered his face as he looked down. "I think he knew at least a little, maybe he didn't feel like being your toy anymore. I guess maybe that's why he's with me"

Yumichika felt his eye twitch. That was strike three. _First being here, then sitting beside you, now he's going to insult you to your gorgeous face? No Ayasegawa you wont put up with this ignorance any longer_. He thought to himself before smiling gently and looking up into Izuru's eyes. _Yes prey, feel your fear. _

"Well Izuru, loving isn't as hard as you would think with such willing toys to play with. Boys will come and go Kira as you know." Hook. "Like that Capitan of yours you were with when you were fucking my dear Shu here. Would you call him one of my toys as well? Im not sure really how you got that one, such a good boy that he was" Line. "As for Ikkaku no, he is not a toy. We are eternal, he and I, you my dear happen to be. Well actually I guess you could call him a toy for now, since I've been with Shu it has been fun to play with" Sinker.

Maybe in hindsight Yumichika could see how utterly recklace his honestly was. Not exactly from the moment the words left his mouth, not because of the way Izuru's eyes instantly filled with heavy tears and began to pour like the ocean, but because of the way Shuhei flinched out of his arms and rose with frightening speed. The evil grin was instantly replaced with an innocent look of confusion to look up at Shuhei's angry expression. _Whoops, not as asleep as I thought_.

Shuhei knelt beside his friend and began to calm his nearly hyperventilating friend. "Yumichika!" he roared. Shuhei wasn't quite angry about the fact that Ikkaku and Yumichika had been together, his lover was a surprisingly honest man and told him right away. Shuhei was more upset about the fact that Yumichika just told Izuru that his entire relationship with Gin had been a a setup and that he was fucking his boyfriend. Which Shuhei knew was untrue, but Izuru didn't which was bad because he looked like he was about to pass out from the sudden bout of depression. His face flushed red as everyone in the building looked their way and a confused Ikkaku began to approach.

"Yes Shu?" Yumichika responded with the face of an angel. This really was ridiculous, how was Yumichika supposed to know that Izuru was going to be a little girl about every fucking thing. Eh, now Ikkaku's beside him asking what's wrong. How cute.

"Would it kill you to be a little fuckin' sensitive for one moment of your life! What is wrong with you!" Yumichika visibly flinched at this and began to laugh like no other. How couldn't he? This situation was positively hilarious. Izuru raised his hand and slapped Ikkaku right in the face.

"You slept with him?" Izuru accused with a sobered choke then raised his hands to wipe his face and buried his fingers in his hair. Ikkaku's glare momentarily stopped Yumichika's laughter before it came back with a vengeance.

The strike to Yumichika's cheek was predicted, the force threw him back to the wall and a death grip on the front of his robes stopped his wobbly legs from falling to the ground. Yumichika's laughter didn't cease as he was slammed into the wall and repeatedly punched in various places that would surely hurt in the morning. "Shut up!" Ikkaku shouted as he stepped back and launched a left hook to Yumichika's jaw. His forearms landed on the wooden floor and his laughing stopped as he put a hand to his jaw line. Yumichika opened his mouth and let the blood seep out, he felt his heartbeat pulse for a few seconds before blinking to regain his composure. Soon after a few seconds of stale air that ran through the bar he looked up to see Ikkaku being held back by Renji and Ichigo. Then once again he fell into a fit of giggles as he looked back at Izuru who was now standing looking absolutely frightened out of his mind. He was in hysterics as he surveyed the damage, he was in so much pain and yet he couldn't stop how funny this all was. _Two broken ribs, fractured forearm, jaw needs readjusted, concussion. bruises galore, and a black eye. Damn Ikka, you must be pissed. Haha. _At this point Yumichika really just didn't care, he knew just one flower from his magnificent blade and all the pain would be gone.

"Mmm" he purred and lifted himself with grace, making sure not to put too much weight on his left arm. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked the blood that had trailed down his chin as he looked up at the bald man. "You seem upset. Well let him go then, you can go a little while before I counter you. I'll let ya have some time before I beat you. If you feel the need to mar this beauty then go ahead lover" Yumichika put on the best pout of the century and laughed some more as that just seemed to make Ikkaku angrier. He watched as Izuru came to stand in front of Ikkaku and cry for him to stop. "Stop stop" he mocked with a smile and leaned back against the wall. This was a fun night after all.

"He's drunk Ikkaku. Stop this now okay?" Izuru screamed. Izuru was not happy about the cheating that Ikkaku had done but the look in the eyes of the hysterically happy figure against the wall told a different story then it seemed. To Izuru pain was easy to point out, he saw a void when Yumichika had lifted his head off of the ground. Yes, he looked like he was having fun but the tears running from his eyes, the mask of a smile was so raw, it was fake. Izuru instantly felt horrible at saying what he had, he never thought it was possible to hurt Yumichika's feelings. He decided to himself when he saw that saddened look on the brunettes face when he lifted his head that Yumichika had just fallen into what he knew best. Violence was the way of the 11th, so it must fix everything, it was a silly way to think but why would Yumichika think any differently? He was one of them after all. Izuru had just tapped into the insecurities that the fifth seat had felt probably all his life and he was sorry, so sorry. All he wanted to do now was stop this. This fighting and yelling would get them no where and Yumichika needed help, not more pain. Izuru was not going to let this manipulation go to his head, he refused to fall into that trap. Yumichika just wanted him to feel the same way that he did, helpless and broken. Ikkaku soon stopped trying to get free and looked into down Izuru's eyes. "Stop" he whispered.

"Izy-" Ikkaku said as he watched Shuhei pull a still laughing Yumichika out of the bar. Yumichika's farewell was like a dagger to his ear and he was tempted to follow them and beat the shit out of the crazy man again. "Don't tell me- just don't" Ikkaku hung his head in shame and tried to gain his composure.

Yumichika laughed all the way back to his room. The first time he noticed the tears falling was when he'd stepped out of the bar and felt the cool breeze hit against his cheeks. Shuhei didn't look excited about having to eventually pick up the straggling figure and carry him home. Several times Yumichika tripped and landed on his injured arm with a pained cry. Yumichika looped his arms around Shuhei's neck and buried his face inside the broad chest as he tried to stop his laughing. By the time they'd arrived to his room Yumichika was so exhausted he barely fell unconscious the moment his feet touched the ground. Shuhei steadied him and carefully guided him to sit on the futon. He walked to the cabinet and took out a first aid kit that Yumichika had for when Ikkaku stumbled into his room in the middle of the night after a drunken brawl.

"Shu?" Yumichika questioned as Shuhei returned and knelt between his legs. As Shuhei went about cleaning up his wounds Yumichika took a deep look at his lover. He lifted his uninjured arm and attempted to touch his face but his Shu just flinched away. As Shuhei busied himself Yumichika sighed and knew what was to come. There was nothing more to say, just one look into Shuhei's eyes told him everything he needed to know. Tonight was the night, the last straw broke and Yumichika felt the smile spread on his face as he realized that Shuhei had made his choice. This uneasy feeling had been coming to him for a while, he knew Shuhei was rethinking him. He knew one day he would come home and this whole fiscade of being happy would die away. In reality Yumichika knew he wasn't a bright person like he put on. He had a dark look on everything but chose to mask this in something that wasn't so gloomy. This was the time to be sad, Shuhei was leaving him. "Please stay with me tonight" he whispered in a rough voice as Shuhei stood and put the kit back. "Please" he begged and grabbed Shuhei's hand to bring it to his cheek. "Im sorry"

Shuhei didn't say anything at all. He simply let Yumichika guide him down onto the futon and wrapped his arms around the shaking figure. Shuhei rocked the brunette to sleep that night, he didn't know what to say so he said nothing. It was too hurtful for him to imagine. He'd been thinking of leaving for sometime but seeing it had to be now hurt. Shuhei didn't know why this was such a hard decision. He didn't know if he loved Yumichika like he thought he had. Kazeshini absolutely loved the conniving little vixen, said they were a perfect match and that scared him. He didn't want to be evil and destructive, he wanted the exact opposite. But if he did why was he so happy with Yumichika who was all of those things he hated about himself? He waited until he heard the cries into his chest calm before he got up and went to gather his things.

When Yumichika woke hours later he was surprised to find no one beside him. Just a letter on the pillow beside him. It was still dark, maybe 5 in the morning. Yumichika rose to sit and looked around, hoping that Shuhei hadn't left. _Maybe he's in the bathroom, maybe, no..no more maybes. Shuhei left me. He's gone. Gone. _Yumichika got up and ripped open the drawer he'd given Shuhei, it was empty. He searched the room for something of Shuhei's but it was all gone, like he'd never been there to begin him. Yumichika clasped his hand over his heart and felt the tightening spread through his chest. He collapsed to the ground and brought his hands to his face as he sulked. It hurt so bad, why did Shuhei leave? He'd been expecting it so why did he feel this way when it happened? As Yumichika thread his fingers through his hair he noticed stiff pieces toward the back of his head. He pressed the fingers further into the hair that covered the back of his head and moaned as he touched a sore spot. There was fresh blood coming from his head now that he had reopened the wound and he looked down at his bloody fingers. _Well I have a concussion, this is the cause. _he thought to himself as he tried to get up. Yumichika attempted to stop himself from crying like a child about something so silly but every time he thought about it he thought about the reason he was crying and he would just go harder. The lightheadedness wasn't helping either.

What felt like a lifetime later, during a moment of inner serenity, Yumichika picked his sorry ass up off of the ground and looked at himself in the mirror on his vanity. He had long ago ripped the bandages off and he looked like shit. His right eye was swollen and black as was the gash on the side of his forehead. Yumichika licked his split lip and thought _oh well _as he ripped the mirror from its place and it smashed to the ground. Soon he began to smash everything in reach which included all of his mirrors, his various bottles splayed everywhere, his calligraphy sets, and ripped up every kimono that Ikkaku and Shuhei had ever bought him. "Too beautiful" he whispered to himself. A quietness came over him and Yumichika lazily grabbed the hilt of his zanpakto and dragged it into the bathroom with him. He set his blade on the side of the bathtub and waited for it to fill up. Yumichika soon found himself naked and crying in his bath, his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms hugging around himself. He let his head dip back into the water and watched as the red blood engulfed the once clear water. In all his life Yumichika never thought he could be as honest as he was right now.

By the end of the day Izuru felt himself grow more and more concerned. Its not like he thought Yumichika would be out and happy immediately after the incident but hearing the stories from some of the 11th division members was unnerving. While he and Ikkaku had spent the night talking and understanding each other he heard that Shuhei had left while Yumichika was asleep and he smaller man had thrown a fit that could be heard and felt throughout the whole division. Yumichika's reatsu had spiked in anger and it sounded like a tornado had swept through the room, he'd heard. Several of the members who had gotten too close to the room had collapsed under the pressure and had to be taken away by seated officers who could hardly withstand it themselves. _It felt like an angry Lieutenant. _Some had said. When night came Izuru had to beg Ikkaku to come with him to see if Yumichika was alright. During their talk Izuru had learned everything he wanted to know and he had come to terms with their relationship but that didn't mean that Ikkaku had forgiven his best friend. But when they got close to his room and they felt his low reatsu they ran to see what had happened.

Zaraki told them to leave him alone and that was it. Other members of the 11th were to afraid to knock on the door and Shuhei hadn't been out of his office all day. He to wasn't speaking to anyone either.

"Yumichika?" Izuru called out as he hesitantly knocked on the door. After a few seconds of no reply Ikkaku rolled his eyes and opened the surprisingly unlocked screen. The room was in shambles. Nothing had escaped Yumichika's wrath and Izuru gulped as he went in after Ikkaku.

"Yumi?" Ikkaku called into the room and stepped forward to look around. Ikkaku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This had to be bad, worse then he thought. He reached down and picked up a torn kimono, as he held it in his hands he recognized the design and closed his eyes. It was the green kimono that he had gotten Yumichika for his birthday last year. A beautiful design with blue vines running along it, Yumichika had loved it so much. Why would he destroy it? Ikkaku never knew Yumichika to be destructive in his rage. Not like him, Yumichika was level headed and made his decisions wisely no matter how flustered he appeared to be. "Eh" he groaned. He'd fucked up.

"Yu…Oh….shit. Ikkaku!" Izuru had screamed from the bathroom. Ikkaku ran to where Izuru stood and was shocked to see the sight. A pool of black hair was at the top of the water resting on two barely seen knee caps, the water was a dingy red and Ikkaku could swear he felt his heart explode. He dropped the shredded cloth in his hands and immediately reached into the water to pick out the naked brunette. He pressed Yumichika to his chest and sat as Izuru ran to find something to wrap him in. Yumichika was snow white and the water had to have been below freezing, it stung to the touch.

"Yumi, Yumi, come on get up kid. Get up, breath okay? Im sorry, just don't, don't die" Ikkaku growled as he tried to feel a heart beat. _Faint but there. _He thought as he grabbed the towel Izuru held out and wrapped Yumichika in it before Shunpoing to the 4th division.


	3. YumichikaTaicho

Yumichika opened his eyes to the soft pattering of rain on his face. The sky above him was dark and cloudy, thunder could be heard afar. As he came to sit up he realized that he way in his own world. The scene around him was magnificent and he was glad that this is where he decided to escape to after that painful incident. Yumichika slowly stood looking around the endless fields of flowers to attempt to find his Fuji. He sighed as he knew where the mischevious little peacock would be and made his way past the blue flowers, then pink, then green to walk up to the red hill.

"Fuji?" he called out softly, looking around slowly to take in the surroundings. He knew that Fuji would be lazily sitting around somewhere on the grand hill with the Bonzai tree ontop. Yumichika once asked Fuji why he loved the tree so much, after all it wasn't very beautiful. It was an old tree that looked a thousand, it more slouched then anything and there were dead vines surrounding it. It looked hideous really, if you looked from far away it looked like the tree had died long ago and the flowers that covered the hill was its blood. Fuji simply laughed at him and told him 'Just because it looks this way on the outside doesn't mean its not truly magnificent on the inside. One day you will see its beauty as I have. When your ready'. When Yumichika found where the peacock hid he stood frozen as he found something that should not have been there. There were two figures laying together under the shaded leaves.

"Well helloooo Yumichika, I'm so glad you could finally join us. Such tardiness is so unbecoming" Yumichika growled as he heard the smile in Fuji's voice. One day he was going to strangle the flamboyant little peacock, to death next time. He hesitantly made his way toward the lounging figures.

"And why would I listen to you? You wouldn't know beauty if it beat you over the head. You've no right to tell me anything. I was being fashonable after all." Yumichika scoffed. The nerve of his zanpakto. As he made his way under the tree he gasped in shock and looked upon the face of Fuji's new friend. This, thing, had his beautiful face. But there were many differences past that. His orange and eye accessories were gone, instead a necklace of feathers fanned down his collar bone and ontop of his shinigami uniform the figure adorned an elegent blue kimono with a white robe drapped on his shoulders. His black hair was long, nearly down to his lower back and had green and blue highlights all the way down. This doppleganger had what looked like tattoo's of black vines going up the side of his neck, to his jawbone, to end with tiny flowers on each side of his eyes.

"Hi me!" the other Yumichika said with a squeal, quickly getting to his feet. Yumichika looked at Fuji's smiling face with a confused expression as he was grabbed into a hug. "I know how it looks, you being able to see the true extent of your own beauty reflected in a way even a mirror wouldn't do justice to!"

_isnt me Fuji, don't you think this is a little too strange? _He thought to his zanpakto. There couldn't be two hims, it was impossible. He tried to read the man but nothing happened, he sensed nothing, just felt his world around him.

"Ah, but it is my love" Other Yumichika said with a sly smirk, looking him in the eye.

"It is you Yumi, I thought the same thing for a moment at first but he is. This is you" Fuji said with a friendly smile as the other Yumichika pulled him to sit between the two. "Its okay. He's from later in your timeline. Im not exactly sure when but it was so strange. I saw myself too yanno, just for a second but I saw me"

"I know you two are wondering why im here. Since you're finally here I'll just tell you all I can before I have to go. But we don't really have much time, I met a seer and killed her with my vines in my last fight but before I did she asked if there was anything I could change without changing anything at all. So I came here to stop something from happening"

"But why would she grant your wish if you killed her? Don't you think that this could be a trick?" Yumichika asked with a tilt of the head. This all just seemed too abnormal, which would kind of be the story to his life but now it was just getting outrageous. How could this be? It could never happen, to travel back in time? Silly concept it was. But then again, people had said the same thing when the Bounds invaded the Seritei. They'd said 'how could they just use reatsu like that? It was impossible'. And yet here he was living the dream.

"Well that's just it, it was her wish. She'd lived so long and I was the only one to have ever defeated her. She gave me this with a guarentee"

"Better have a warranty" Fuji scolded and rolled his eyes. "Changing what happens in the past is a dangerous thing Yumichika, I don't know if you should do this"

"Depends, what are you going to stop from happening?" Yumichika asked himself.

"I really cant say, beautiful me, I really don't want to change anything at all. Theres something that I just cant let go. Please Yumi, allow me to take your body over and let me take care of it. I will take the brunte of the repercussions and trust me it will save us so much pain. We will always remember though. But it will help us later on, so trust me. I know you've just lost Shuhei, so stay here. Rest your heart"

"Shuhei?" Yumichika laughed and nodded. "Ok, so I get it. Im so tired gorgeous, I do need my beauty sleep"

"Fuji?" Other Yumichika asked his zanpakto. Fuji looked down at the red flowers below him for a second before letting a bright smile grace his features.

"Fine. I'll trust you both with me. You'll stay here and we'll lay together. Will you be calling on me?" Fuji asked other Yumichika as he rose. Fuji was actually suprisingly happy, since Shuhei had left Yumichika Kazeshini was much to far away to come for his visits and Fuji had been lonely. It was sad but maybe now that future Yumi had come then someone else could come and keep him company. Someone other than that lazy red ogre that always burst into his world to hid from his wielder. Hozikimaru snored much too loudly and Fuji hated sleeping on his always moving chest. It was uncomfortable. Suddenly he wondered how fun it would be to sleep ontop of Yumichika and his smile grew wider.

"Yes, soon enough I will. Then you will both feel my power. It may be overwhelming at first but please bare with me" Yumichika nodded at himself and couldn't help but feel pride rise in his chest. He looked up at himself, beautiful hair, white robe blowing in the wind, the confidenc e in the older him was gratifying.

"Hey me, let me ask you something before you go" Yumichika asked himself with a grin.

"One" he answered holding up one finger.

"What squad do you head?" Other Yumichika leaned his head back and looked at the sky before letting out a hearty laugh. He flicked his hair to his front and turned to show them the back of the robe. Twin gasps rang out and he started to walk away.

"I will see you two soon enough" As the future Yumichika dissapeared into a white light Yumichika and Fuji looked at eachother with happieness.

"Isn't it amazing Yumi? I told you we would go far if we wanted. We truly are the two most beautiful things to grace these worlds" Fuji exclaimed. Yumichika couldn't help but look back at the place where his future self no longer stood not moments ago.

With an evil grin he looked over at the moon in the bright horizen. "The second squad is beautiful in itself" He didn't think about the fact that the position was currently filled, or the fact that his future self hadn't looked like he had aged a day, he was only happy to know that eventually he will have the courage to reach his full potential. Today was sincerely a gorgeous day.

**Sorry For the short chappie. New updates coming very soon!**


	4. In Waiting

Ikkaku had been staring down at his hands for so long he had almost forgot where he was. His mind was still blank and he really didn't know what to say. Ever since Unohana-taicho had told him that Yumichika hadn't actually tried to kill himself and that he'd instead been injured from a concussion from being hit in the back of his head. Ikkaku didn't know what to say exactly, it felt horrible to know that this was his fault. Yumichika had escaped to his world and put himself into a coma she said. This was just too much, he felt so wrong so sorry. It had been four days since 'the incident' and he hadn't moved from his best friends side, he really hadn't even slept. Every once in a while he would nod out but that was about it. Izuru would come by every few hours, sometimes bringing food sometimes other little things like sake but Ikkaku hadn't touched any of it. Last night was the worse, Izuru had shown up with red eyes and it looked like he'd gone through hell. Ikkaku tried to tell Izuru that none of this was his fault but he didn't listen. Ikkaku's guilt overwhelmed everything he felt at the moment. About what he did to Yumichika, about how Izuru felt about the situation, and generally everything that had been happening in the past few days. Overall he couldn't believe that he'd done that to Yumichika.

On top of that Yumichika would have to wake up with the knowledge that Shuuhei had left him for good. Ikkaku had only seen Shuuhei once since he'd been sitting beside Yumichika's bed. Honestly Ikkaku thought the tattooed man looked like shit. He looked like he hadn't showered or slept in three days, which he was later told by Renji that he hadn't. That half an hour was the only time that Ikkaku left Yumichika's side. First he had pulled Shuuhei out to tell him what happened. Shuuhei really didn't seem enthusiastic to hear anything at all, he'd simply shrugged and asked for some time to speak to Yumichika alone. Which Ikkaku hesitantly agreed to. But before he let Shuuhei walk in he just had to ask why he'd left. Shuuhei's expressionless face just looked down at the floor for a moment before answering 'I really don't know'. That half an hour was hell for him, he spent it pacing back and forth looking up at the clock every ten seconds. Eventually the door swung open and Shuuhei walked out of the fourth division with his head hung low, an aura of depression stung everyone who he'd walked past and most of them looked to him in a silent bid of questioning. When Ikkaku walked in he felt this sinking feeling in his chest. Yumichika looked as if he'd been moved and his hair was a bit damp, Ikkaku figured it was most likely from tears. It was something that he wouldn't say to anyone but he knew just how Shuuhei felt. Sometimes he got upset and held Yumichika in his arms too, he'd just do it to calm himself down and remind himself that his best friend was still here. He knew deep down that Yumichika would forgive him but this was so wrong, he felt insignifigant when Yumichika wasn't around to brighten his day. The short conversation with Shuuhei had been the last he'd had with anyone. For once in his life Ikkaku just didn't feel the need to say anything at all.

Zaraki-Taicho and Yachiru had come by the other day as well. They didn't stay long, barely 5 minutes. Just long enough to tell him to go home and sleep. Zaraki didn't say much, just looked down at Yumichika with this sullen look on his face. To Ikkaku he'd almost looked sad, which was strange because Zaraki never got upset. If Yumichika was awake, and the four of them were alone, he'd smile and tell his Ken-chan not to be so glum. That it wasn't a good look for the big man. Ikkaku cracked a smile as he thought of all the things Yumichika would say to them if he saw them all standing over his bed waiting to see if he had any permanent brain damage. He'd probably just laugh boisterously and tell them all their flaws, probably yell at Ikkaku for not showering and being so close to him. Yumichika had always been like that. Even when he'd gotten the flu that winter in the Rukongai and they thought that he would die, all he talked about was this kimono and how beautiful it would look on him when he got better. Yumichika always knew how to smile at the most depressing things. After Izuru told Ikkaku what he had said to Yumichika he really didn't know what to think about the raven haired man. The first thing he told Izuru was that it was wrong and he told him about the whole feeling thing and the 11th division. The second was telling Izuru how dedicated Yumichika had always been to those he loved, how even though he didn't like to show that side to the outside world Yumi had always been a good person. After all, if you got the full brunt of Yumichika's love you would know how it felt, almost overwhelming really.

What he didn't say to Izuru was how Yumichika loving you was one of the best things in the world. How even though Yumi acted like he didn't care about anything he was still considerate mostly, often he manipulated things because that's just what he knew how to do. It's what he'd always done since they were young. His mother, the bitch, was the same way. Well, that was until she played with one to many men's head's and ended up strung up and decapitated right infront of Yumichika. If one would go over Yumichika's past they would know why he acted the way he did. Yumichika was beat almost daily by his mothers 'boyfriends', he'd fought so much by the time that he met Ikkaku that he hardly knew himself without his katana at his side. Ikkaku would never admit this to anyone but the first time they had met Yumichika nearly kicked his ass, he probably would have if he hadn't been so hungry. Ikkaku remembered the day fondly, he'd been about 16 in human years and it was snowing. The flamboyant boy had challenged him and feigned innocence when loosing, stating that maybe if he got him some money to buy food they could fight again and he'd try harder. Well he did and since then Yumichika had always lost, but then again he never really tried.

"Ikkaku" a hand shook him out of his thoughts. "Ikkaku" it repeated over and over until he gave up and looked up at the disturbing nuisance standing above him. It was Izuru and Unohana-taicho looking very concerned.

"Hello Madarame-san. Are you feeling well?" the soft spoken woman said with sincerity. Her empathy was astounding, no one thought the scary fourth division captain would be so accepting of Ikkaku staying by his best friends bedside for so long. But then again no one had said anything. It was kind of an unspoken rule that where Yumichika was Ikkaku was soon to follow and vice versa. Nothing really every seperated them for long.

"Uhm yeah Unohana-taicho. Thank you"

"Maybe you should go home to sleep for a few hours. It would do you good. You've been awake for days and it's not healthy. I would offer you a bed here but I think it would do you better to go home with Kira here and spend some time away from this room." She said quietly, almost waiting for a violent reaction from the bald man. Ikkaku looked down at Yumichika and groaned as he realized that he really didn't have a choice. This woman may sound sweet and nice but he could tell what lay behind those kind words. He looked up at Izuru who was just staring out the window at nothing. His mind flashed back to the way he'd found Yumichika. Alone and cold in a bathtub for a whole day because of what he had done. It was his fault that Shuuhei had left and it was his fault that Izuru thought it was his fault. Maybe it would be better to leave him for a short time, Yumichika would be fine for a few hours and he needed to get away to think. He saw the depression fading away at Izuru who looked like he hadn't ate or slept in days either. The thought that the three of them were all wrecks because of eachother stung. Even more that half of their group was broken, he needed to go talk to Shuuhei and make Izuru feel like he still meant almost everything to him. Everything after Yumichika of course.

"I don't think that will be nec-" Izuru began before being cut off by Ikkaku.

"No, no Kira-fukutaicho. Yumi'll be fine. Thank you for allowing me to stay, I'll return shortly" Ikkaku said as he bowed and forcebly bowed a confused Izuru before leaving the room. Only giving Yumichika one last look before getting out of that depressing room of hell. Ikkaku pulled Izuru away and let out a defeated sigh.

"Why are we leaving Ikka? Why are _you_ leaving him. What if he wakes up and see's your not there? He'll be pissed!" Izuru objected as he followed the third seat. Ikkaku simply shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. He moved the weight of his zanpakto on his hips and jiggled, just making sure it was still there.

"He'll be fine Izzy. Plus I'm sure if he saw _you _when he woke up I'd probably get punched in the face." Ikkaku smiled down at his lover who smiled back.

"I don't want him to be alone" he whispered looking down as they made their way back to his room. Kira felt horrible, first he felt bad that he'd hurt Yumichika's feelings, then what Ikkaku had done and then seeing Yumi in the tub then in the hospital bed? This was just some big long nightmare that Izuru desperatly wanted to wake up from. Izuru had gone to Shuuhei's office to ask if he wanted to talk and the tattoo'd man promptly broke down and ended up crying his eyes out with his head in his lap. He hadn't actually said anything but how horrible he was for leaving like that. Shuuhei had said that he went to Yumichika's room to see if the rumors of the upset fifth seat were true. He revelled in how damaged the room was and the accounts of how Yumichika's reatsu had spiked. How dangerous he'd felt. Shuuhei felt so wrong, so sorry for making him hurt like that. Izuru eventually ended up crying with him and there they sat together crying like babys for about an hour. Izuru had more cried about the fact that he'd hurt Ikkaku through the rude things he said, it just felt like the weight on his shoulder's had been heavier then ever before.

"He wont. Unohana will send someone if anything happens. Ok? We'll get a shower, sleep in _our _bed for a few hours then come back. Simple, nothing will happen and if it does I'll deal with Yumi. Always have always will"

"Hm..and what's he gonna say about me?"

"I really don't know Izzy. But Yumi will just have to deal with us, with you. He doesn't hate you entirely, he just sometimes likes to get under peoples skin. Just done let him get to you. If you do he'll feed on it, he's like a leachy bastard. Got this annoying smell thing goin on, says 'hm, I smell prey' all creepy." Izuru laughed and looked at Ikkaku for any signs of joking in his boyfriend's manner. But of course he wasn't, why would he be? Yumichika was a strange person after all, how would he not have a magical nose that sensed the same things dogs did? It was really funny if you thought about it.

"Oh yeah Im sure" he smiled. Izuru was just happy to see that Ikkaku was feeling a bit better. Actually, it kind of seemed like Ikkaku needed this more than him.

When they arrived home (Izuru's room) Izuru tried to extinguish the tears that sprung up as his eyes caught something that he hadn't paid attention to in some time. On a shelf next to his bed held a small green glass peacock. Yumichika had given it to Ikkaku when they started dating and promptly marched in and stuck it in his room. Izuru smirked as he picked it up, he remembered it was the first time Yumichika told him he didn't think highly of the blond. Yumichika said he didn't have much reasoning behind it, he's stated it was probably the same feeling that Izuru would get when he looked at him and Shuuhei. He remembered the way Yumichika smiled when his eyes bulged out as he put it beside their bed. Yumichika just took his hand and said 'But even though I don't like you doesn't mean I wont be there, that's why its staying right here. Think of it as a small extent of my beauty that will really make the room shine'. Izuru had almost 'accidently' smashed it several times because of that smile. But he knew that Ikkaku would be upset and if Yumichika ever found out it broke he'd hate him even more. More irrationality that he really didn't need directed at him. So Izuru had left it, and pretended that looking at the thing every night didn't make him feel even more jealous of the brunette then he already did. Izuru let out a small laugh and rolled the tiny thing in his hands, _that little bitch. _He thought to himself.

Ikkaku stepped out of the bathroom to let Izuru know the bath was ready just in time to see his lover place the peacock on its stand. He was taken back to see the nearly happy expression on his face. Ikkaku knew that Izuru hated the thing; he'd seen him drop the thick piece of glass on the floor several times just to see if it would break. Ikkaku unconsciously let a gentle smile grace his lips as he rounded to wrap his arms around the smaller man. He picked up the peacock and kissed the side of Izuru's neck, taking in the scent of his lover at the same time.

"Wanna smash it huh?" he asked with a grin. Izuru laughed again and looked down at the glass.

"You know I really was just thinking about it. But, no, I don't think I'll ever kill the blasted thing" Ikkaku laughed and set the peacock down as Izuru turned in his arms and looped his own arms around his neck. Ikkaku gave him small kisses down his cheeks. He really did miss this, he really just wished Yumichika would just wake up so that he could fix his relationship and they could all be happy again.

"I love you so much Izzy" he whispered, resting his head on the lietenants forehead.

"Love you too Ikka" he replied in a soft tone. "He'll wake up soon and run around telling everyone off. Then we'll be sorry we felt so bad" Ikkaku laughed and kissed Izuru again.

Shuuhei on the other hand was not doing so well. He'd stopped doing paper work some time ago and now there he was just staring at his desk. Kazeshini had been yelling at him for days, he had actually threw the zanpakto out of the room and still couldn't get away from the voice. Kazeshini wanted to see Kujaku, no demanded that Shuuhei go back to the goddamn hospital room and let him see his 'baby'. He yelled for hours about how stupid Shuuhei was and he was just hurting himself not seeing Yumichika. But Shuuhei needed to be alone right now, he felt so guilty that he'd left. Maybe if he hadn't Yumichika wouldn't have retreated and trapped himself inside his head so no one could get to him. Kazeshini moaned and nearly cried when he tried to get into Yumichika's inner world and was denied access. He blamed Shuuhei and honestly Shuuhei did too. He regretted leaving, he was a coward. Shuuhei should have stayed and not been having such doubts; he knew Yumichika had an evil streak before he'd even met him. Renji had warned him when he first laid his eyes on the beauty. Renji and Iba matter of fact, they said 'He's Ikkaku's you know, if you touch him he'll just use you and move to the next one'. But that hadn't stopped him for long. Soon Yumichika had set his sights and Shuuhei didn't have the restraint to get away from the cunning little devil. He was so surprised when Yumichika had professed his love to him. Everything he'd ever heard about the manipulative peacock was erased and he instantly knew he loved him back. So why had he started to think so wrong of him lately? Honestly Shuuhei didn't know and now he was being punished for it. Now he'd truly fucked up, Yumichika was somewhere probably whining and crying his eyes out about him. He really was very sorry at this point, when would Yumi come back to him so he could make it better?

"Bitch!" Yumichika screeched as he dodged one of the tentacles that nearly knocked him on his ass. Fuji looked absolutely thrilled as he cracked the vines like a whip and dove for Yumichika again. They'd been fighting for some time and Yumichika had really begun to get better at Bankai training.

"Ah ah ah pretty lady don't talk so harshly of yourself!" Yumichika grumbled and braced as he let the vine catch his leg. He spun and reached down to yank the thing, quickly flash stepping to wrap the tendril around himself and Fuji at the same time.

"So young Fuji" he scolded petulantly with a bright smile. Fuji simply laughed and wiggled around before brightening his reatsu to get away from the wounded shinigami. But his escape plan hitched as the shinigami got the hilt of the zanpakto so he let it go and formed his own sword. Yumichika was about to change the shape of the tentacles and strike until something to the right caught his eye. He stood frozen as the field of blue flowers glowed and he found himself slowly walking toward them. "Rui'iro? What's that?" he asked as he motioned toward the bed. Fuji smiled and shrugged at him.

"Fight me my love, you'll see very soon what it does" Fuji's smile melted into a demented grin and he once again lunged for the raven haired beauty who was seemingly distracted.


	5. He's Gone?

Yumichika's eyes snapped open as he felt Ikkaku and Izuru's reatsu far enough away to feel safe. He took a second look at his surroundings and groaned inwardly, he'd been waiting for days to get out of this damn room. Fuck Ikkaku for not leaving him alone, and then when he thought he'd finally be able to escape that asshole Hisagi and pranced in the room and foiled his plan again. Well actually Yumichika thought it was so cute how Shuuhei had picked him up and whispered those soft words to him. He felt sorry that he couldn't have heard those words immediately after Shuuhei had left and he'd escaped into his head but it felt wonderful to hear it now. After all these years now he knew that Shuuhei hadn't lied when he said he was a wreck during this fiasco. When Shuuhei rocked him while he cried and begged him to wake up Yumichika had nearly opened his eyes right there and fucked the lonely thoughts right out of the beautiful man's head but he was glad that he had some restraint.

Yumichika sighed as he found himself to be in the fourth division, the blank walls were ugly and unfeeling and he'd nearly thrown up as he realized he'd just been lying around in a room so drab. So, eh, horrible. As soon as he'd woken he hid away all his reatsu and was relieved that Ikkaku hadn't seen him wake. The poor bastard had been sitting around for days just staring at his hands; Yumichika had never felt so bored in his entire life. Well maybe when he sat through those boring captains meetings but then again soutaicho always did have the most soothing voice, it had always put him to sleep at the best times. The silence had been unbearable, he was so happy to be able to get up and stretch. Yumichika felt around and detected all the shinigami that were in the building, mostly lower level suckers were around him so he deemed it safe to get up and stretch while letting out a lengthy yawn. Unohana was headed out the door with her lieutenant and he was careful not to alert her of his presence.

Yumichika could feel the sleep weighing down on his body trying to take him back but he shook the feeling and promptly went about finding a method of escape without anyone noticing. _Aw, hell. Those idiots! _He swore to himself as he felt a small fry nearing his room and he quickly climbed back into the bed he'd been thinking of as a jail cell. He resisted the urge to sigh as he found it to be just another drone to come by and check on his vitals or whatever it was they had been calling it. Yumichika took his time on making any hasty decisions and tried to assess the situation. He could beat the boy ruffling around his room within an inch of his life, or he could suck him to dust which would make for a semi clean get away. But then again any of those things would draw attention, he had to think-

"Ow!" he flinched as the needle pricked his artery. Yumichika's right eye slowly came open to check if the boy had noticed and he swore to himself at the mortified expression on the young boys face. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Well I suppose since the cats out of the bag-" Yumichika said quietly then held his hand like it was a gun and smirked as he pulled back the trigger. A blue light of rope sprung from his finger and promptly wrapped itself around the boy before he could even move an inch. The rope of light bound the small boy so thoroughly that even his mouth was covered as well as his eyes. It fastened around him so tightly that he had collapsed to the ground and moaned in pain. Yumichika quickly snapped his fingers and it stopped tightening immediately. He looked down at the frightened boy and grinned as he knelt down next to him. His fingers gently travelled up the jaw line and began to pet his hair as he began to speak. "Now now young one, no need to be afraid" he lied with a controlled tone. "If you answer correctly to my questions you might not even be hurt..For now" he added with an evil gleam. "Do you understand?" he asked softly as he moved one of his fingers to the rope over the boy's mouth, he tugged lightly and the tiny piece easily faded away. The young boy nodded hastily and a loud swallow could be heard coming from his throat. "Good. Now tell me my dear, where can I find some decent clothes in this place? I'm not an ugly grey robe kind of person, not that I don't appreciate the fourth division for their..hospitality." he spat and scrunched up his nose.

"M-Madar-ame-sama l-left some of your b-belongings in the drawer in c-case you were to wake" the boy breathed deeply as if trying to calm himself. Yumichika was actually surprised the thing had squeaked that out, since he'd opened his eyes the boy had stopped breathing. He smiled and waved his hand as he walked to the drawer, the blue rope was once again fastened to the boy's lips. He was relieved to find his old traditional shinigami uniform and his old accessories. Laughing he flicked his short hair with his hand and winked at himself in the mirror before allowing the ropes around the boy to slowly squeeze harder.

"Well thank you boy, you've been so helpful. Enjoy your sleep" Yumichika smiled as he let the ugly grey robe slid off his shoulders onto the floor. He looked over his unmarked body and reveled in the beautiful sight of his once unscathed skin. Everyday looking at the vines that crept up his sides and he'd nearly forgot how it felt to be untouched by his zanpakto's marks. It had been so long. He snapped on the orange wristbands and let the shinigami uniform wrap around him. Yumichika's smile brightened as he remembered how he had once done this every morning, this tight orange lunk fastening around his neck. The comfort he felt being covered, like an elegant geisha Ikkaku had said. Never letting anyone see what they weren't permitted to. Yumichika shinned as he looked at himself in the mirror, it was like looking at a living moving old picture of himself. He closed his eyes and sighed as he wandered what his love was doing at this very moment. "I'll be with you again my love, until then" Yumichika brought his fingers to his lips and kissed. He leaned in and opened his eyes to the mirror with a grin. "Helloo beautiful"

After climbing out of the window and flash stepping to his old room in the eleventh division in no time Yumichika slid open his door and stepped in. The room was a true mess in every meaning of the word. Yumichika could still feel the sorrow he felt when Shuuhei had left him, it may have been the worst emotional pain he'd ever felt. He could remember the mute noise in the room and the way his heart beat so quickly he thought he was having a heart attack. A small smile graced his features as he remembered what happened right before this incident. Yumichika sprang to the futon and he reached to the side of it to feel around for the piece of clothing that he knew was hiding somewhere around here. He remembered he had bought it for Shuuhei in the world of the living and the shirt was the only thing that stopped him from breaking down after he had woken up. Yumichika remembered feeling that heart rendering pain flood through his body the second time as Shuuhei said he wouldn't return to him. It was nauseating to even think about. He smiled as he brought the shirt to his nose and took in the sweet scent of none other than Shuuhei Hisagi, the best smell in the world. It allowed the flow of memories to rush back and he had to slow his mind in an attempt to stop himself from getting upset. Yumichika had a mission to complete and now was not the time to take a trip down memory lane.

Yumichika sighed as he rose and strapped his zanpakto to his back. It was nearly sundown which meant it would be the perfect time to escape to the human realm. He smiled to himself in a broken fragment of mirror on the floor as he thought about the way he was going to leave. _Right out the front door. _Yumichika emerged from his room feeling completely refreshed. He had rolled his eyes at the state that his once beautiful bathroom had been. What mostly irked him was the fact that that trash of Ikkaku Madarame hadn't even bothered to pull the drain on the bloody water. It was sincerely disgusting taking a shower when your tub was stained in your own blood. Yumichika felt relieved though as soon as he opened the secret floor panel that he had built and stole some weapons out of his own arsonry. He really didn't remember getting all those little toys but he was happy that he had. Yumichika was a dangerous machine and he was thrilled to get some steam off. After lying on a bed playing dead for a few days he was happy to get some action. As Yumichika walked down the steps in front of his quarter's doors he grinned as he felt some one watching him. He yawned and cracked his neck before looking directly into the shadow cast on the large man hiding within it.

"Do you think ill of me Zaraki-taicho?" he asked with a knowing smirk. He slightly turned his head in the direction that his former captain stood with a flick of hair. Suddenly Zaraki's spiritual pressure was amplified and waves of yellow and black crashed over everything in its path. Yumichika put his hand out and ran through the reatsu like waves in water before quirking an eyebrow and yawning once more. He picked a mirror out of his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair, doing his best to feign boredom as Zaraki began to come closer.

"Who are you?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Confusion mirrored in Yumichika's eyes and he looked up in shock.

"Pardon?"

"You smell like 'im, just as pretty even.." Zaraki's head tilted to the side to take a deep look at Yumichika with a squint of an eye. "Somethin's different. You aint him"

"Oh thank you taicho! But you do know you are wrong of course, if you _can _feel me you know exactly who I am" he smiled and made his way to turn and walk away. A strong grip came over his forearm and Yumichika looked up to see that the captain had flash stepped beside him.

"You got stronger..That's it. After your little Shu-Shu left ya got strong. _That's _the difference" he sounded like a kid in a candy store. Yumichika rolled his eyes at the manic grin Zaraki was giving him.

"No, Zaraki. I've things to do, I don't have the time for all this blather" Yumichika huffed and wretched his arm away from the hold. He already knew that this was going to get annoying quick. "Kenny" he pouted and rested his hands on Zaraki's vast chest. "Can't we fight when I come back?" he asked petulantly with a bat of his thick lashes for good measure.

Yumichika quickly side stepped the sword that swung inches away from his midsection. He scowled up at Zaraki who looked ecstatic. "Come on Yumi..Indulge me" Zaraki swung again and Yumichika skid back smirking as the dust settled around him. Yumichika decided he just couldn't help himself, he hadn't spared with really anyone in a while and maybe it would be fun.

"Alright Ken..But quickly and no death battle! I have somewhere to be"

()

Ikkaku was awakened by an annoying pounding on his door. He looked over at Izuru who was already up and putting his clothes on. Ikkaku followed and hastily dressed as well, when they were decent he went to the door and slid it open. Renji Abari stood looking like he'd just run a marathon.

"We gotta go Ikkaku, Yumi's disappeared" Renji choked out. "Rukia and Iba are looking for him now, they say he attacked one of the fourth division members and left"

"What!" Ikkaku screamed before flash stepping toward the fourth division. Soon the three rushed in to find Unohana standing over a kid who was sitting up in a bed. Ikkaku flinched as he looked down at him, he looked like he'd been tied up by a tight rope. Red burns covered his face, wrists, and hands. "What happened?" he asked Unohana-taicho as Izuru and Renji caught up with him.

"It seems that Yumichika woke and..well maybe Hanataro, would you mind telling the story one more time?" Hanataro nodded and looked up at Ikkaku as he began.

"Well, I just came in to take some blood..He woke up and looked at me; I really don't know what happened after that. Ayasegawa put his fingers up like this and the next thing I knew I was trapped. I couldn't move at all, I suppose it must have been a kido binding but…" The boy paused and momentarily searched for his words. "I don't know, it wasn't"

"What did he say before he did it?" Izuru asked.

"That's the thing, he didn't say anything having to do with any kido I've ever heard of. Just 'since the cats out of the bag'. It was a powerful incantation too and he didn't say anything- I didn't even know squad 11 members knew kido"

"He doesn't!" Ikkaku challenged which earned a shiver from the boy. "Yumichika hates kido, we were never good at it." Izuru looked up at Ikkaku with a sigh. He had seen Yumichika in the academy doing kido, he never aced his exams because he didn't want to. Izuru had figured that out long ago and he was surprised that Ikkaku hadn't figured it out as well. But then again Ikkaku was in the 11th division. Why should he even be surprised? Renji looked at Ikkaku in confusion then just shrugged it off. It really didn't matter right now anyway.

"…well he had to know some at least to pass the academy. Leave it at that. What happened next?" Renji asked Hanataro.

"He asked where his clothes were and I lost consciousness. Then I woke up here. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, that's just all I know" Ikkaku nodded to himself and turned to leave the room.

"Madarame, when you do find Ayasegawa please do inform him that no matter how much emotional stress he is experiencing hurting our squad members is not permitted" Ikkaku nodded then bowed at Unohana before leaving. _Where would Yumichika go if he didn't want to be found? _He asked himself. Yumichika was a master of disguise, he would be astonished if anyone managed to find the beautiful man.

"Where should we start?" Renji asked him. Ikkaku just shrugged closed his eyes to try to detect any of Yumichika's spiritual pressure that he might have left behind him.

"I just don't understand why he would leave" Izuru grumbled and continued to walk with them aimlessly. "Then to attack one of them? Yumichika doesn't attack people, he strategizes. I really can't see what Hanataro may have done to deserve-"

"He said 'since the cats out of the bag'" Renji thought outloud. "Cats out of the bag?" he tried again seeking a different meaning.

"Yes, so?" Izuru asked in minor annoyance. What the hell did this have to do with anything exactly?

"Well what cat? Unohana said they found that kid on his next test, which was about 45 minutes later right?" Izuru nodded. "And he must have been out for a while, so what cat?" Izuru's eyes widened. He and Ikkaku had left right before that, he remembered looking down at Yumichika and wondering how he could stay still and be tense at the same time. Ikkaku had never said anything about it but it seemed that Yumichika's neck and shoulder's always looked tense.

"Maybe he was awake the whole time. Unohana said that he must be in his head if he hadn't woken and Kazeshini couldn't get in to see Fuji Kujaku so what if he had woken up and was waiting for us to leave? That is when he woke up after all, right after _we _left" Renji nodded and they both looked at Ikkaku who seemed to be mindlessly walking with his eyes closed. "Ikkaku?" he questioned. Ikkaku's eyes suddenly snapped open and he stopped.

"Zaraki's fighting someone" he said quietly and raised his hand to rub at his chin. "But I can't get a read on who..Do you think maybe its Yumi?" Izuru sighed.

"No, but I think it's worth trying" Ikkaku nodded and they all began to flash step toward the eleventh division.

()

Yumichika laughed and pulled another star from his inside pockets. He was hiding in the shadows and Zaraki was hunched over slowly walking through the alley attempting to catch him before he sprung out and hid again. "Really didn't figure you for a coward Yumi, this cat and mouse game's not gonna be as fun when I catch you" Zaraki bellowed before feeling an object fly and imbed itself into the back of his shoulder. He swung his sword behind him and Yumichika disappeared again before reappearing at the mouth of the alleyway. Zaraki grinned and flash stepped behind him to find that the little bitch had disappeared again. Another slice of steel came again to imbed itself in the back of his ankle.

This dance had been going on for a little while and Zaraki couldn't help but marvel in how good Yumichika had gotten. It appeared that he hadn't been able to really hurt him yet Yumichika had given him little scratches throughout his body. They were always above potentially lethal blows and Zaraki liked that the little vixen was just toying with him. This was fun. Yumichika's laughter broke through Zaraki's thoughts and then suddenly he turned to stop a kick to his back.

"Heh" he clicked his tongue and looked down at the insatiable brunette. Yumichika wore a wide smile and winked before disappearing, instantly a kick landed on the back of his injured ankle and the steel imbedded itself deeper into his foot. "You little bitch" Then the kick that he had blocked before had stuck and the steel in his back went further into his shoulder as well. Zaraki stood still and waited for Yumichika's next blow which would either be to the head or—Zaraki raised his hand and caught the flying object before it hit his collarbone. He looked down and groaned. "Ninja star Yumichika? Thought you were more creative then that" Then without warning the star snapped open and spiked emerged right into Zaraki's finger. He growled and threw the thing to the ground. Zaraki saw a flash at the corner of his eyes and held out his uninjured arm as he caught the raven haired boy in his arm.

Yumichika beamed and felt the sword against his neck. As fun as playing with Kenny was he had been here for far too long and he realized he needed to go. His head turned and he looked beside him, far in the distance he could feel three different sets of reatsu approaching quickly and he groaned as he knew who it was. Damnit, guess the secrets out. Doesn't Zaraki know how to fight quiet? He's sure if his former captain hadn't released so much reatsu then no one would have even noticed his presence. The bastard. Zaraki looked over as well and nodded in acceptance.

"Fine. But we're fighting when you come back"

"You don't want to know where I'm going taicho? You know you supposed to know where all you subordinates are"

"Neh" Zaraki shrugged. "Not when it's you feathers" Yumichika smiled again and put his hand to Zaraki's face, the kiss to his forehead was expected.

"Another time Ken..See if you can catch me then" he purred before disappearing from sight.

"Sneaky bitch" Zaraki scoffed as he turned and walked toward Yachiru who had been silently sitting on the stairs watching the fight. He sat down on the steps next to her and leaned back, closing his eyes to relive the old memories.

"Wow Kenny! Feathers really got good while he was sleeping. I bet you woulda had a great fight if he didn't have to run away. Did you have fun Kenny?" Yachiru asked with her childish excitement.

"Yep..he'll be back and we can do it again"

"Well why did you let him go? Don't you want to fight him now?" she asked with curiosity.

"He" Zaraki thought and tilted his head back. He silently wondered how he could explain this to a child. "Yumichika is still sad and he wants to be alone" Yachiru shook her head and looked around in all directions.

"But Yumichika likes being with us! Why leave now?"

"Yumichika doesn't want to be around Ikkaku, Yachiru. He left because he wanted to get away from the people approaching" Zaraki nodded and applauded himself.

"Ooooh! How considerate Kenny. Your such a great captain!" she exclaimed before turning to see Ikkaku, Izuru, and Renji appear infront of them. "Hey Baldy! What brings ya here?" Ikkaku squinted and ignored the little girl. They were all focused on Zaraki who had obviously recently been in a fight. They could tell given the amount of blood that pooled around his foot.

"Madarame. I didn't know Yumichika was so fierce with those ninja stars. The little bitch got me twice." Zaraki said roughly and motioned for Yachiru to hop up on his back. He could feel her little hands over the would and she opened it to look in before looking up at all of them in confusion.

"What is it girl?" he asked turning to look at their confused expressions.

"There aren't any stars in here Kenny" she said then peered down at his ankle.

"Little bitch" he said and flexed his torn Achilles heel. "He took em and I didn't even notice"

"Wow Kenny Yumi-kun _did _get really strong. Ya lookin for him baldy?"

"Yes lieutenant, could ya just tell me where he went?" Ikkaku said, he could feel the vein popping out of his head but he decided to ignore it for now. He was attempting not to lose his mind on these two idiots but they were making it extremely hard.

"Hmmmm" Yachiru thought deeply to herself before a light went off in her head. "You want me to show you?"

"No!" the three men standing exclaimed. Everyone in the Seritei knew about Yachiru's uncanny direction skills. There was absolutely no reason in hell for her to ever show anyone where to go at anytime, ever. "We're goin to look for him, maybe you should take Zaraki-taicho to the fourth division to get him bandaged up" Zaraki bellowed a hearty laugh.

"Paper cuts!" Zaraki stood and leaned over the three men looking down menacingly. "Really don't know why don't pop your heads off for lookin for something that don't want to be found"

"You know where he's going?" Renji asked.

"And if I did would It matter? Haven't you all done enough?" he asked with a crack of his neck, straightening out to stand at full height.

Ikkaku looked down defeated as he realized that Zaraki wasn't going to tell him anything. If anything Zaraki was stalling so Yumichika could get father away. Yumichika and Zaraki had always been close, they both took care of Yachiru and Yumichika was always flittering around his office. Zaraki never said anything when Yumichika did something bad, never had. When they were all traveling together in the Rukongai together Zaraki would always get Yumichika extra blankets and treated him like…well like Ikkaku treated Yumichika. Ikkaku never really thought about it, he had just assumed Zaraki thought of the flamboyant queen as another one of the things he needed to protect. Which seemed to be very true, especially at a moment like this where Zaraki looked like if he were to chop all their heads off right now he'd have no real problem with it. Probably walk away with a bounce in his step and give himself a pat on the back as well.

"I'm not gonna hurt him. He attacked a member of the 4th with kido-"

"Then he will answer to his captain" The big man said before turning and walking away with Yachiru looking at them on his back. "Only reason he left to begin with is because he knew you were coming. So I'm gonna give it a guess and say he don't want found. Leave here, all of you" The three immediately disappeared at hearing the deadly tone and Yachiru let out a giggle from on top of him.

"So Kenny, how long you think he'll be gone? I miss feathers…he hasn't been reading me my bedtimes!" she pouted.

"Can't say kid, said he needed to do something. And I guess technically a he's still a man so a man on a mission won't stop till it's finished" He shrugged. It didn't really matter to Zaraki really. Yumichika rarely lies, only to cover up for Ikkaku or to achieve something. But either way he said he would be back so Zaraki knew he would.


	6. He did what?

Yumichika crept through the Seritei, hiding in the shadows watching out for annoying people and carefully masking his reatsu. As he made his way toward the gates he noticed that they had somewhat upped the security, it was subtle but still more. This didn't really mean anything, just that the captains felt his fight with Zaraki and don't really expect to be notified of anything. Yumichika noticed that the patrol team that currently was walking around the northern gate was the second division. He swore at them inwardly for not seeing him already, these men were weaklings. But then again, just because they were young didn't mean that they wouldn't grow strong one day so Yumichika decided against killing them. Yumichika took a deep breath and closed his eyes, moving his hands he felt the reatsu in the air and pushed down. While unsheathing Rui'iro he knelt down and put one hand to the ground.

"I see no reason to be assigned here. There's absolutely no reason for it" The first man raged on. "No alerts, no problems, this is bullshit!"

"We are here because the fifth seat of the eleventh is under investigation. You don't need an alert for that" Another man said calmly. Suddenly the man felt a strange sensation and placed a hand on his zanpakto's hilt.

"What's that?" exclaimed one of the five standing around in the circle. They all looked down to see that a glow of purple had made it's to them in a line from the shadows. It looked as if someone had drawn a line on the ground and it was now stopped right before them. "I'm checking it out" he said before he tried to move and found himself get weaker. The instant that something began to grow on the end of the line they all stood frozen, grabbing their hands to their chests they all collapsed to the ground. Gasping, Cheseki fell to his knees and tried to hold on to his consciousness. Looking down, his eyes would have bulged if he could move the giant rock that seemed to be pressing down on his chest. There were blue streams of reatsu flowing from all of their chest and they had been turned to face each other, in the middle of the circle a small green flower bloomed. Cheseki tried to heighten his reatsu in an attempt to grab his zanpakto but he failed.

"I really wouldn't do that boy" a voice said from the side somewhere. He didn't have to look up to see who it was, anyone who hadn't heard the boisterous voice of the fifth seat had to be deaf. Yumichika laughed lightly knelt down beside the struggling man. "You see, the most energy you release the faster he blooms. Thank all of you for your contribution; I will use your strength for the better, know this" Yumichika bowed and reached down to pluck the flower from the ground. All five fell back to unconsciousness, except for one who still stare up at the raven haired beauty.

Yumichika quirked an eyebrow and looked down at the boy who just didn't seem to want to go, curiouser and curiouser. He walked around him and moved the green hair that framed his face, recognition shot through his mind and he grinned down at the angry man. _I am from the second division. I will __**not **__let him take me over so easily. Get up get up! _Cheseki thought to himself and groaned as he couldn't even move. Yumichika laughed heartily before putting the green flower into his pocket.

"Ah, but I am from the eleventh my dear Cheseki" Yumichika grinned and tilted his head to peer down at the fading boy below him. "You're growing stronger, keep it up, maybe one day you'll be strong enough to actually fight and yield to me. Not today" The kick to the side of his head abruptly stopped any thoughts from continuing. But his very last thought was about Ayasegawa had responded to his own plea to himself. _How in the hell did he know what I was thinking?_

Yumichika walked through the gate and smiled at the cameras as he passed them. They probably would have a nice snapshot of him and he didn't want it to be some jacked up picture. _How unbeautiful. _He briefly wondered if maybe he should have seen Ikkaku, just told him to calm himself and not bother with what he's doing. But that wasn't how it happened the first time, he had to remember what he had been told when he came back. He knew what he had to do and who he had to see and Ikkaku Madarame was not on that list. He let himself be detected and swiftly made his way out as the security system was turned on. _The bastards. _He thought to himself before getting out of there.

Yumichika stepped onto the grass and cracked his neck. Lifting his hand he caught a hell butterfly on the tip of his finger and smiled softly. _Curious little things aren't you. So beautiful, so full of information..so secretive. _He watched as it beat its wings before springing off of his finger and floating away. He felt like that butterfly, so pretty so free.

"Yumichika?" the black haired man turned his head to see the orange headed substitute shinigami and his smile grew devious.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" he purred before appearing behind him.

"What the?- Rukia! Did you just see-"

"Such bad manners _Kurosaki-kun" _he mocked as Ichigo yelped and turned to fall onto his ass.

"Don't do that!" he yelled.

"Do what?" Ichigo growled this time when Yumichika appeared sitting right beside him, with his face leaned over into his own.

"I said stop that!" He grumbled as he got to his feet and straightened out his uniform. Sighing, he turned to look over for Rukia who had seemingly disappeared moments before the Seritei gates had opened. "What are you doing here anyway? And where is Ikkaku? Shouldn't he be watching you?" A giggle sounded from high in the sky and Ichigo turned to look up, he was surprised when he didn't find anything.

Yumichika quickly circled Ichigo as fast as he could and swept the boy off his feet before running back into the air. It was always fun to play with Ichigo, he was so cute when he was man..funny when enraged..and adorable when pissed. Yumichika tilted his head to the side and watched as Ichigo let his head fall to the ground in defeat and just lay there looking up at the sky.

"Bitch" he groaned. Yumichika laughed again and hovered parallel to Ichigo's laying body. "It's not funny..I asked you a serious question"

"Question?" he asked petulantly. Ichigo rolled his eyes and reached back to swing his zanpakto at the laughing man above him.

"You know I thought you'd be a little loopy when you woke up but this is just.." Ichigo got up and chased Yumichika through the air. "You better..Hey!" he yelped once again as he felt a strong hand pinch his ass. "Ow!" he screamed and swung his sword again which resulted in another fit of giggles from the pretty boy. "Yumichika!"

"I'm going on a mission Kurosaki-kun" Yumichika smiled and stopped right in front of the orange head.

"They sent you on a mission this early? Weren't you just comatose?" Yumichika shrugged and put his hands on his hips.

"_They _sent me where I am needed to take care of a problem; _they _just don't know it yet. I need you to go tell them I'll be back soon enough. You understand boy?" Ichigo huffed and held his zanpakto up as he scratched his head.

"So I'm just a messenger then?"

"I suppose you are.." Yumichika looked up at the sky in thought and lifted his hand to swipe through the air. Ichigo swiftly turned and braced himself as the sky began to open.

"Holy shit..come on we gotta go-" Ichigo said and lifted his sword. Yumichika looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and annoyed expression.

"I believe I asked something of you Ichigo Kurosaki.." he stated with the flip of his hair as the Garganta opened wide. "See ya" he waved before walking calmly up the sky as if there were steps there into the hole in the sky.

"You-?" Ichigo spluttered as he watched Yumichika continue to walk into the grey abyss.

"Yumichika!" Rukia screamed as she approached Ichigo. The orange head grabbed her and stepped back as the hole closed. "What are you doing Ichigo! That was Yumichika!"

"I know Rukia, he said he was on a mission"

"By himself? That's a lie Ichigo, why didn't you stop him!" She yelled and wretched her arm out of his grasp before kicking him in the head. Ichigo hit the ground face first with a loud moan of pain.

"He wanted me to go tell the Soul Society. Can't do that if I'm following him to Hueco Mundo" Ichigo said sadly and sat to look down at the ground below him. After a few moments of silence Rukia took a deep breath and sat beside him. "He looked good" Rukia let out a soft laugh.

"Yumichika always looks good, even when losing a fight he does it in style" she remembered with a smile.

"What should we do?"

"Well, he wanted you to tell them so we better do it quick before he gets himself into any more trouble tonight"

Ikkaku, Renji, Izuru, and now Iba had arrived to the scene just minutes too late. They watched as Soi Fon, Ukitake, and Unohana stood together apparently in a heated discussion. Approaching cautiously Ikkaku walked up and looked at them intently.

"What happened?" he questioned, he first looked at Ukitake-taicho who seemed to be the best person to ask. It would be a shame to get his ass kicked by the fierce second division captain and he didn't want to anger the scary fourth either. Plus Soi Fon nearly looked pissed and talking to her was never a good idea.

"Ikkaku! It's good that you've arrived just now." Ukitake responded with a soft smile. It was just then that Ikkaku looked down and saw some fourth division members kneeling over five men who were apparently unconscious on the ground. He could hear the moan of one as he was helped to sit up and told to 'breathe deeply'.

"What do you know of the fifth's seat zanpakto?" Soi Fon turned and asked him directly in a military stance. Izuru swore inwardly and felt himself get nervous. _He wouldn't._ He thought as he looked up at Ikkaku whose eyes knitted in anger. Izuru had found out about Yumichika's zanpakto right after his fight with Shuhei, who just had to tell someone and he was apparently the only one he could trust with a secret.

"What do you mean? Fuji Kujaku? What about him?"

"Yes, we believe that sometime during Yumichika's sleep he has unlocked some sort of new power. Perhaps his bankai" Ukitake explained. Ikkaku shook his head and looked around. There was a line of broken cement running from one of the dark corners to the men who were lying around.

"No..no way, that's not- It can't be possible" Ikkaku defended and crossed his arms. This wasn't right, Yumichika wouldn't have done this and just left. This was impossible, unreasonable, practically blasphemy.

"It may just be, the one there says that something sprung from the ground and made them weak. So I need to know any information you may know about what Yumichika can do" she finished. Ikkaku growled in anger.

"You're making him seem like a damn ryoka or something! You don't know what he's doing, it might not even have been him"

"No one is implying anything Madarame-san" Unohana said in her quietly creepy voice. "We simply need to gather information on what he might be doing"

"Once the twelfth division security footage comes in then we'll be able to decipher where he may have gone. They say they have images of him coming out of Karakura, not thirty seconds later did his reatsu completely disappear. We don't know where he's gone. All we know is that all of these men have had their reatsu drained." Ukitake continued, Ikkaku groaned and turned to see Shuuhei flash step and begin walking toward them.

"What happened?" he asked directly to Ikkaku. Sighing, Ikkaku pulled him away from the group to explain. "Is it..bad?"

"Well apparently Yumichika escaped..they're sayin he's using some new power or something. Went to Karakura then they lost him" This was obviously not the response that Shuuhei was looking for and he fumed. Shuuhei had no other choice but to kneel down and punch the ground repeatedly as much as he could.

Shuuhei's thoughts were racing. Everything Yumichika was doing was because of him. He could have sworn he had never felt so angry at himself then he had in this moment. Shuuhei knew he should have stayed, he left in the middle of the night while the love of his life had a mental break down. Now he was using Rui'iro Kujaku to escape? What kind of warped reality was he thrust into? He should have stayed and held him like he always did when his Yumi was upset about something, why would he even think of leaving him? Yumichika would never have influenced him into evil like he thought he would, Yumichika loved him. Now he had fucked up and he needed to find a way to fix it.

Shuuhei looked over to see Ichigo and Rukia come through the portal and yell their names. "Ikkaku!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shuuhei!" Rukia said at the same time as they ran over to where there friends were they stood. Shuuhei rose and ignored the looks they both gave his bloodied fist. "Well I see you heard"

"What is it? We've got to go find Yumichika..right now" Ikkaku said with haste.

"We can't" Rukia answered. "Come on, I'll explain..taicho!" she yelled across the yard. They walked over to join the group and all turned toward the newcomers.

"We saw Yumi.." Ichigo began. "He just walked out right in front of us..I tried to stop him but he just kept going, I mean I knew he was fast but..well he just kept jumping around. Told us to come and tell the captains that he was on a mission, he said he would be back. Then.." Ichigo paused and looked down at Rukia who looked back at him worriedly.

"Is that all?" Shuuhei demanded. "Tell us now"

"Well.." Ichigo began.

"He opened a Garganta" Rukia said quickly, secretly hoping to be spared the wrath of both Ikkaku and Shuuhei who were instantly enraged.

"A Garganta? To Hueco Mundo? I wonder what for.." Ukitake said, apparently deep in thought, bringing his hand to his chin.

"Then he is a traitor" Soi Fon stated before turning made her way toward the head captains office with Ukitake and Unohana in tow.

"There's no way. He can't be okay, we just have to find out what he's doing. If he said he was on a mission, and he obviously talked to Zaraki-taicho about it or he would have followed him" Renji inquired as calm as he could. The red head couldn't imagine the way they were feeling right about now, it was probably the same way that he would feel if Rukia or Ichigo escaped their home and opened an evil gate to a secret world they knew nothing about. Yeah, he'd be pretty pissed to. He decided that they all needed to calm down and devise an ingenious plan. It wasn't until right now that he realized how much Yumichika usually contributed to their plans, they might be in trouble here. "We have to make a plan-"

"We're going to Hueco Mundo" Shuuhei interrupted and nodded to himself.

"Sounds like the plan to me" Ikkaku said sternly before he, Izuru, and Shuuhei walked away without another word.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Ichigo shouted after them and followed.

"They're gonna get their zanpakto's and really do this aren't they?" Rukia asked Iba and Renji. Sighing, Renji nodded.

"So what are we going to do? We can't go, no shinigami except for Aizen, Tosen, and Gin can do that..How do we know he's not-"

"Don't say that Iba..We can't think that way. We need to believe there is a valid reason for this. Yumichika isn't crazy, he's.. He's doing this for a reason" Renji told them, even telling himself a few times in his head as well. "Yumichika isn't a traitor"

"Renji's right, we know Yumichika..he's not like Gin or Tosen-"

"Do you not remember that we thought we knew Aizen too?" Iba pointed out and Rukia nodded.

"I don't know what's going on but we're going to find out. I'm going to talk to Kuchki" Renji stated.

"Okay, I'm going to report this to my captain" Iba said before flash stepping away.

"I'll come with you Renji.."

"No, you have to make sure Shuuhei and them don't leave just yet, we'll just have to bare it for a while. I'll get us a pass out"

"Are you sure Renji?" Rukia looked up at the tattooed man affectionately and he groaned in response.

"Make sure they don't leave" he said before shunpoing away.

Rukia looked over at the men on the ground behind her and closed her eyes in defeat. Yumichika was a smart man, he knew what was happening and this was bad for them. Since the 'incident' Rukia thought Yumichika would just wake up and berate everyone like he usually did. No one expected this whole catastrophe to come about. Yumichika opening a Garganta? It's impossible, no one could have shown him how to do that except for people who already knew and all the people who did were _in _Hueco Mundo. She saw him open it herself, so carelessly and experienced like he'd done it a hundred times before. What if Yumichika was a traitor? She couldn't understand how Yumichika Ayasegawa could have done this. Better yet, she could understand and that scared her more than anything.


	7. The Easy Mission

Yumichika surfed through the smog like atmosphere after creating a board from the Reiryoku in the air. He didn't waste his time like he usually did in this place, he loved it here. It was quiet and peaceful, he couldn't even remember the amount of times he had just swam in the potential reatsu and relaxed.

When he floats gracefully to the desert Yumichika sighs as his feet touch the ground. Yumichika pulls a scarf out of his orange top and fans it out before completely covering his head. He wraps it like a true second divisioner before closing his eyes and sensing around him. This was going to be a quick job, he had a simple task to complete and he had planned it impeccably.

Yumichika hummed to himself as he began to slowly surf through the sand on the tips of his toe knuckles running through the sand as he came toward the object of his torments. He wondered what his love might be doing at this very moment, then what his travelling companions might be doing to said love while he was away. They might not even have noticed his absence by now, maybe they thought he was just out on another mission.

Yumichika felt a rush go through him and snapped his eyes open as he found his mark. He tilted his head in it's direction and let an evil grin grace his flawless face before flash stepping and standing in front of the three mindless travelers.

"Hellooo little one" He crooned and leaned down over the little girl with a confused expression. The little girl with her big blue eyes, green hair, and the absolutely adorable half broken hollow mask on her head.

"Hey! Get aw-" Yumichika raised his zanpakto and resheathed it in such speed that it seemed as if nothing had happened at all. The large clown looking man had gasped and his eyes widened for a split second before a line of blood exploded in the middle of his chest and he fell in two pieces. Yumichika just smiled a grand smile and continued to look down at the girl with the blood splattered all over her face.

"Dondochakka!" The girl screamed and tears exploded from her eyes. Yumichika laughed and flash stepped to appear behind the blonde who looked around in confusion and went to unsheathe his blade. But Yumichika was too fast, he put his hands on the man's chin and snapped it sideways until he heard a very audible crack. "Pesche!" The little one screeched and looked around when she didn't find anything.

"Don't be scared little one" Yumichika whispered behind her and stepped away as she turned quickly. He appeared in front of her and walked slowly away. "I would like to see your release Neliel. You have nearly killed my soutaicho and it is time for you to pay-"

"Neliel doesn't know what your-"

"Shh!" he hissed and pressed a finger to her lips before she could finish. He smiled sweetly and stood tall once again. "Manners Nel..now as I was saying, you have disrupted the flow of things lately so I have decided to come back and..correct Jigura's mistakes"

"Correct?"

"Yes, correct. The fool should have killed you when he had the chance. Well, it's just a good thing that one has something as beautiful as I to _correct _the problem"

"Nel-"

"Nel Nel Nel..that's all you ever say girl!" Yumichika yelled and withdrew his zanpakto. "I'm no longer intrigued Neliel. Too bad for you, but I will tell you why I'll be killing you now! How about that now.." He tapped his finger on his chin and created a kido rope around her wrist before she could escape him. "Where ya goin?" he asked with a smile and a wiggle of his hips. He twirled his finger and a light of rope appeared around her mouth and squeezed hard. "You have committed a crime Nel, and that was defy the Soutaicho. He is lord king and you are nothing. Stealing the hougioku was a grand idea girl, well I suppose it would have been if I didn't find out and come back here to get you before you had the chance. Lucky me right? Finding a rip in time to save my own leader from you arrancar trash, I suppose he will be so happy to find himself awake unscathed post your little attack. Tell me dear, do you really hate the Gotei 13 now?"

Before the girl could answer Yumichika ran his blade through her and caught her as she slid down to his hilt. "Shh" he comforted and rubbed the top of her back as she gasped and looked up at him with tears running from her eyes. He ran his finger down the side of her face and smiled sweetly as her eyes fluttered. "You have made many mistakes young one, but crossing me was defiantly the worst" He nodded to her as she became dust and he swiped his sword through the air to brush off the death.

Yumichika blinked his eyes momentarily and looked around. This was really a nice little vacation for him but sadly it was about to be over. _At least it was fun while it lasted. _Yumichika thought to himself as he slowly made his way in the direction of nowhere. He would be back home in the Soul Society soon enough, no need to rush anything.

(**)

As the fourth flower field lit up a brilliant pink Yumichika shuddered and blocked the next attack. "Shit" he swore and looked up at the distracted Fuji. He turned his head up and saw a bright flash of white. Climbing to his feet, Yumichika saw himself step out with a grin.

"Well hello beautiful" the other Yumichika shined and bowed.

"Hello gorgeous..done so soon?" the other nodded and he shook his head. "Shame really"

"Hey, Yumi..before I go.." he said slowly and looked at himself. The captain could have told Yumichika to be strong and not bother with what they said about his zanpakto. He could have said don't believe what Ikkaku tells you when he finds out about Rui'iro, or he could have even said be strong when Shuuhei tells you he's not coming back. Yeah, he could have said a lot of things. "Don't..forget who you are" Yumichika smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye Taicho"

(**)

With a gasp Yumichika sat up and clutched a hand to his chest. He looked from side to side and smiled when he didn't feel the death that he had felt before. Getting to his feet, the captain put his hands out as he sway a little and took a deep breath as he saw his counterpart.

"Yumichika" a deep voice said from behind him with a grin. Yumichika smiled up at him and looked around at his inner world. It was beautiful, he could remember how awful it had looked before. "Back so soon?" Rui'iro asked. Yumichika took a second look at his zanpakto and reveled in how much he had changed. His blade more resembled him now, he was dark. Black vines marred his once unscathed face and he wore scantily clad robes. He was beautiful. "Back so soon?"

"It looks that way doesn't it?" he remarked and looked around at his world. It was nicer now. Black flowers covered the grounds and perched at the top of a hill was his magnificent Bonzai tree. It looked so meek and wounded back when he didn't use his Rui'iro but now..now it was right. It looked alive and brand new. This tree was the reason he hadn't aged a day since discovering his bankai in the confines of his beautiful head. That is where he stored his secrets and kept himself alive.

Yumichika looked around and raised his eyebrow. It seemed the ever present guest that resided in his head was missing. "He's training" Rui'iro Kujaku explained knowingly and made his way toward the big tree.

"Hm" he sounded and followed. As he lay down Yumichika looked up and wondered how his life had changed so much during these last few decades. Everything had changed, but at least he still had those who mattered.

"Come back soon" His zanpakto smiled as he lay with him and fell asleep listening to the soft stirring of the wind on the tree's leaves.

_Sorry for the short chapter! It's just been so long since I've updated it I decided to put this out now. So this was the mission, the next chapter will explain everything. It's entitled "The New World" in which you'll get to see Yumichika-Taicho's point of view in the future of the story. It will be longer I promise. _

_The chapter after that will be the last. R&R!_

_~cole~_


End file.
